The financial industry has traditionally been paper-intensive. Account applications, monthly and/or quarterly account statements, loan applications, and other documentation of transactions is typically provided to the customer and kept by the financial institution. Such a glut of paperwork presents an organizational challenge for both the financial institution and the customer. Deciding how to store and organize such paperwork presents a further challenge due to the fact that much of the information contained therein is of a confidential nature. In today's highly electronic world, the array of disparate technologies available for interacting with customers is expanding rapidly, and each type of technology offers advantages and disadvantages. While there have been some attempts to store documents in an electronic fashion, such technologies have offered limited abilities to access and utilize the stored documents.